


i hate you...lets fuck

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requested on Wattpad, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Luke, Top Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: Luke and Ashton must work out their differences one way or another





	i hate you...lets fuck

Luke closed his locker angrily. His alarm didn't go off that morning making him late to school. The blonde got a C on his science presentation that he had worked for hours on, and to top it all off, Ashton was getting on his nerves.

The curly-haired brunette was cocky, and Luke couldn't stand him. The brunette acted like he was all high and mighty, but it meant nothing to Luke. Ashton, however, felt the same way Luke did about the blonde-haired boy. He was tall and good-looking, and that got him lots of places in their highschool. Ashton had seemed to always loathe the boy.

Everybody knew of the deep-rooted hatred between the two, and nobody wanted to be around when they were going at it. Luke was bulky and had rather large arms and legs, but Ashton was quick and strong, being able to pack in swift punches and kicks.

Luke had won their last verbal disagreement, leaving Ashton still quite bitter nearly a week later. The blonde still made it a priority to rub it in the brunette's face every chance he got.

Turning his back on his locker, Luke took steady strides toward his next class. The blue-eyed teen was not looking forward to his class next. Precalculus was so annoying and easy, Luke usually skipped that class. However, he'd rather move up a grade, so the blonde had to show up at least some of the time. Suddenly he was thrown out of his thoughts by the ground meeting his face. The blonde ended up face down on the ground, his books being crushed by his body and his nose uncomfortably jammed into the dirty tile.

Flipping himself over, he scowled. Ashton stood there smirking like an idiot, or that's what Luke thought.

"Long legs get in the way Hemmings?" Ashton taunted, turning around and sauntering away.

"Fuck you, Irwin!" Luke called rather nasally, gathering his books while rubbing his injured nose.

The fall made him late for class, his teacher grumbling at his tardiness and directing him to his seat. Luke was bouncing with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get out of class. Granted, they had a school wide assembly next, but that was much better than having to watch Mr. Ellis scrawl calculous on the whiteboard.

The bell rang, and Luke was the first person to jump up. His hopes were shot down when the intercom crackled to life.

"Could Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin please come to the main office?" The airy voice asked politely.

Luke tipped his head back, groaning under his breath. Gathering his things, the blonde made his way to the main office. He hoped that it was just a coincidence and he wasn't going to have to deal with Ashton when he got there.

When he opened the glass doors, he sighed when he saw said brunette sitting boredly in the white plastic chairs.

"Ah Luke. The principal is waiting for you two. Leave your stuff here when you go." The desk lady said.

Luke had never bothered learning her name, but she was a fairly young and pretty black-haired woman. If Luke wasn't gay, he'd totally go for that. Nobody knew the blonde was gay, though. Flirting with the ladies helped him get to the top of the food-chain. He was determined to stay there, even if it meant staying in the closet.

"Let's get this over with. The more time I'm around you, I lose like a year off of my life." Ashton muttered, dropping his backpack and walking toward the principal's office.

Luke rolled his eyes and left his stuff next to Ashton's, walking casually after him. Compared to him, Ashton was bubbly and explosive. The brunette always seemed to have an annoying energy that Luke couldn't stand.

Sitting down in the padded chair, Luke faced the principal.

The black-haired man closed the door, before standing behind his desk chair and observing to two boys stoically.

"It has come to my attention that there is some...tension between the two of you. I've seen many videos of disagreements and even today I was made aware of Mr. Irwin's little stunt. You two are going to stay here until the assembly is over. Talk out your personal differences, or I'm going to have to get parents involved. Mrs. Robertson will be monitoring outside. Behave yourselves."

The principal looked at the two boys sharply, and before they could protest, he was gone and the door was shut behind him. Ashton leapt to say something, but the man was already gone. Slouching in defeat, he turned to face Luke. Luke was sitting uncomfortably in the chair, eyes downcast and troubled.

His mind was racing. He was incredibly uncomfortable. A few minutes passed and neither boy had said a word. Ashton sat on the desk, making small paper balls and aiming carefully them into Luke's hair. The blonde grew agitated and looked up angrily.

"Cut that the fuck out!" He growled.

Ashton jumped to stand in front of the large blond. "Make me Hemmings."

Luke flew from his chair, grabbing Ashton by the shirt and forcing him against the wall. He huffed, breathing heavily as he looked into Ashton's amber eyes. Suddenly, Luke smashed his lips against the curly-headed brunette. Ashton instantly kissed back, both boys grasping onto each other desperately.

They spun, Luke pushing Ashton against the desk. Licking the brunette's lips, he forced his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Ashton moaned into the kiss, automatically submitting to the blonde. Hands roaming, Luke pushed gently on Ashton's semi-hard cock.

"Wait," Ashton said, pulling away from the kiss. "What about Mrs. Robertson?"

Luke carefully looked around the corner toward the window. The teacher had her head resting down against her chest, mouth open.

"She's asleep and she's probably not going to wake up until the assembly is over." Luke said lowly, pushing himself against Ashton.

He began grinding down harshly, attaching his lips to the boy's neck. Sucking harshly, he searched for the brunette's soft spot. Ashton let out tiny pants and groans, gentle eyes fluttering closed. Luke leaned over, teeth scraping Ashton's adam's apple. The brunette moaned loudly, tossing his head back in pleasure.

"Found it," Luke mumbled, biting down harder on the skin.

The blonde's hands floated down to Ashton's jeans. Slipping his fingers inside, he popped the button quickly. Shoving his underwear and jeans down halfway, he flipped him around to face the desk.

"Fuck Irwin...always so fucking mighty and strong. I'm gonna own you once we're done with this." Luke said, unzipping his jeans harshly.

"Yeah right Hemmings." Ashton mumbled, his voice weak with pleasure.

Pushing his pants down, Luke leaned forward and pushed himself in quickly. Both boys let out low moans of pleasure, Ashton whining in pain as Luke bottomed out. Without giving the brunette time to adjust, he pulled back his hips and slammed into the older boy.

Ashton cried out in pleasure and pain, his body burning as Luke practically ripped him in half. The desk shook against the carpeted floor, various knick knacks falling over.

"Fuck Daddy please!" Ashton moaned.

"That's it baby boy, come on moan for Daddy." Luke grunted, slamming into the boy faster and harder.

Gripping his hair, Luke pulled Ashton up roughly.

"Daddy please...please let me cum fuck!" Ashton nearly cried, Luke's cock hitting him deeper as his back arched.

Reaching his hand around, Luke grabbed the brunette's cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts. Ashton moaned loudly, tears welling in his eyes. Head falling low against the desk, Ashton cried out with each thrust.

"Daddy so close...please let me cum please!" The brunette cried.

"Come on, let go baby cum for me." Luke groaned, head resting on Ashton's neck as he aimed for a particular spot.

Ashton moaned lowly, body shaking. Suddenly, Luke hit his prostate dead-on, causing the boy to cry and writhe around. Body shaking uncontrollably, cum sprayed Luke's fist and the tile floor. Tightening around him, Luke moaned lowly and released into the smaller brunette.

Ashton sniffled softly as his orgasm faded. Luke gently pulled out, steadying Ashton on his feet. Wiping down himself, he pulled up his pants and fastened them. Cleaning up Ashton, he made certain to be careful of his sensitive bits. Setting him down in the chair, he placed a gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"I told you that I would own you when we were done."

"Whatever Hemmings."


End file.
